The Best Laugh Ever, of All Time
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: York gets a brilliant idea and uses it on Carolina, getting her to admit something that you thought you'd never hear. *And yet another horrible summary, I'm on a roll! Please read.*


**My friend and I had a bet, and now I ****have to write at least one one-shot a day until Monday with a genre that my friend picks. Here's what we have today:**

**Genre she picked: Romance**  
**Genre I added: None**  
**Maine characters: Carolina and York  
Side characters: Wash and Wyomng**  
**Song I listened too while writing: _Remembering Sunday_  
**

* * *

York strode down the hallway with a smirk on his face. Earlier Wash and he had talked about a play Wash had been in as a kid, and one scene perked his interest. As he walked down the hallway he nearly ran into Wyoming, whom he asked about the location of Carolina. Wyoming simply pointed down the hall and said she was in the training room. York gave a thankful nod and strode down the hallway towards the training room, that stupid smirk still on his face. As he came upon the entrance he wiped the smirk away and walked in with a more normal expression. Carolina stood taking off the wrappings around her hands, sweat covering her brow. York took a deep breath and walked over.

"Yes, what is it York?" she asked before he even started to head over. York chuckled a bit, she did always know when he was about to walk over towards her. He didn't answer as he came up next to her. She looked up at him and jumped ever so slightly to see him right by her side, which wasn't normal. She raised an eyebrow, not repeating her question like always. He knew she was running through her head what he might say, but he knew that he would surprise her this time.

"Carolina, do you think you're pretty?" he asked, acting very calm. Carolina drew in a breath, as if she was about to say something but was taken by surprise by the question. She stared at him a moment, but soon shook her head clear and snapped her mouth shut. She looked back at him and shook her head.

"No," she answered flatly. "I'm not pretty, I'm plain." York's lips twitched as he tried not to smile as she played right into his hands, she had no idea how close she was to a script right now.

"I think you are," he told her. Carolina huffed and folded her arms over her chest, a bit of a glare covering her features as she looked at him, but York stayed unfazed by this, of course this didn't surprise Carolina at all.

"Well, I'm not. I'm plain," she repeated. York gave a kind smile and put his hands on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She unfolded her arms and gave him a slightly raised eyebrow, questioning him.

"Close your eyes," he told her. Carolina gave him a quizzical look. "Close 'em." Carolina huffed, but closed her eyes, obviously just to amuse him. York smiled as she continued to play by the script. "Say it, say that you're pretty." Carolina gave her normal huff/laugh noise and shook her head.

"Can't," she said simply. York took step close, so that he almost touched her, but he was sure that with her eyes closed she hadn't noticed. But why on Earth couldn't she say it? "It's a lie." York smirked, it was as if she had read his mind, she did that a lot.

"Please?" he asked softly. Carolina shook her head again. "Go on, say it. Just once." His voice was just louder than a whisper, and so soft that it made Carolina shiver slightly. She let out a tiny huff and muttered something along the lines of 'fine.'

"I'm pretty," she said softly. The edges of her lips twitched, the effect of a small smile trying to come out but her trying to force it back down. York took in a tiny deep breath and leaned down, kissing her just like Wash said they had in the play. Carolina tensed in surprise at the contact, but she relaxed and kissed him back. York loved the feeling of having her kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands rested on his chest. York pulled back, Carolina chasing after the kiss and staring up at him when their lips finally parted.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "You are very pretty." Carolina blushed slightly and smiled. York rubbed his nose against hers. "And you don't ask me a million questions." Carolina started to snicker. "Or throw me out of a pelican." The snicker turned into a chuckle. "Or tell me the most logical thing." The chuckled became a stifled laugh. "And thank God you don't tell knock-knock jokes." York stared as the stifled laugh turned into full-out, about-to-die laughter. York smiled. That laugh was the best laugh ever, of all time.

* * *

**Well, there you have it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


End file.
